The Death of Everything
by YungHomer
Summary: Everyone was dying around Percy. Mortals, Gods, friends, everyone. And Percy laughed. He laughed at their misery and foolishness. He didn't care. He wanted them to suffer. It was his goal. How did Percy Jackson become a cold-blooded criminal? Did he lose his love? Did he get betrayed? Is he corrupted? Or is he really evil? Things are not always as they seem. ONE SHOT-Or is it?


**ONE SHOT I THOUGHT OF:**

NO I AM NOT RICK, BECAUSE THAN I WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE OF A TROLL AND ENDED THE SERIES ON MARK OF ATHENA:

 **Percy POV:**

"Everyone was dying around him. Campers, mortals, gods... Everyone. Who would think that an epidemic would kill off the world. Ever since Apollo had been banished there was no god of medicine... the sun chariot was no where to be seen.

At first the gods were like fuck this shit, who gives three shits about Apollo, well except for Hestia and Artemis.

They went to search for Apollo. Than came the epidemic.

The gods had not given three shits about medicine, and now it was going to strike them in the back.

First went a billion or so mortals, before the Olympians noticed. It was all over the news. And then came the worst.

Australia is in anarchy.

Now everywhere ports were closing, trying to contain the virus... But it had spread to every continent. Most people were becoming infected, except those in Madagascar.

Everyone rushed to the ports of Madagascar, but what they didn't know, is that they contained the virus.

The gods looked in shock as the demigods also started falling. They called an emergency meeting to search for Apollo, but many of the minor gods were dead.

I chuckled as the gods looked and searched. Artemis had not attended the meeting, and it was in untold agreement that she was presumed dead.

I for one, spent hours in my cabin, doing stuff no one could no about.

Soon after, Most of Europe was in Anarchy as the lethality rate bounced up higher and higher. Apollo was then presumed dead, and all hope was lost in the cure. Zeus and Posiedon and Hades tried to eradicate those who had the disease, but it soon entered the Olympian council.

Then they waged war on each other, bringing the world in to more anarchy and destruction as Asia collapsed and started to die.

Europe was mostly dead and the African countries were also dead.

I was still in my cabin when Annabeth came in crying. The disease had entered America and had eradicated most of California. I didn't comfort her, now was not the time, I only introduced her to what I was doing. She quickly became engrossed.

The disease spread and spread. All contact with Europe was lost and everyone there was dead, along with Asia and Africa. Most of South America was dead too.

The Canadians were few and they were already dead. Then came over the radio, half of America dead, we are the only country left.

I chuckled and Annabeth laughed along with me. The disease spread and spread.

We were going to be the last state to go. Long Island braced itself as the mass of disease filled cold front drifted through.

We were smart. As the demigods around us started to fall, we stayed in our cabin, becoming the last two survivors of the world.

Then we stepped outside and the disease overcame the world," Percy finished explaining.

"Yeah," Percy said, "That is how my game of Plague Inc. went."

"Wow," said Jason.

"That was intense," said Leo.

"Not as intense as your make-out session with Calypso," Annabeth chided.

Everyone in the room laughed at the expense of Leo and Calypso.

Percy looked around at his friends. After the giant war, it seemed like no one could heal. Love, broke through eventually.

Leo found Calypso and returned after a month of us worry and Nico and Hazel saying that he was alive. They both loved each other and Percy respected that. Jason and Piper had also become an uber-happy couple, and Jason was going to propose to her in a week, but Percy could not tell that to anyone. Nico had drifted away from the seven, but became happy when he and Will finally becoming a couple, after months of the seven telling them that they liked each other. Hazel had become more out-going as her Calypso, Annabeth and Piper started showing her the world. Frank and her were in a happy relationship.

And of course there was Percy and Annabeth, dubbed the "Percabeth, were the first couple to get married.

Percy and Annabeth the happiest of them all.

 **A/N: I know. It is short, but it is something I just thought of and couldn't get out of my mind, so I wrote it. If you guys liked it, then tune over to my other stories. They are both rated M, but "Tartarus" is just because of violence.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **See-ya,**

 **YungHomer**


End file.
